Winter
by apairofparentheses
Summary: How Byakuya and Hisana’s story first begun...Affection does not describe dramatic events and outrageous speeches. But small treasures we keep especially close to our hearts. Something sometimes small, soft and meek...like a winter’s first snow.
1. Chapter 1

_You don't choose your steps when a yonder river rages  
__At your ankles  
__To follow its tide or drown at its mercy?  
__However the ocean in my soul  
__laments at the song of white-eyes_

The air tasted cold and brisk. The scent of burnt sandalwood and wet timber mixed with lifeless leaves, seeping in between needless barriers painted white. The sky shone a pale turquoise, like a faded sea jewel, lovely and mysterious and just as seemingly eerie and lost. Dressed in men's clothing, how unconventional it could seem, with neither socks nor sandals on her feet. Roughed by the ground her inexistent sols met. Step after step after step. After days of work, then rice, then work, then rice. Only in hopes to earn money, and for dreams to then match up with her pay. The coarse cotton fabric smelt like autumn and tobacco flowers, for her clothing's lender was no women, nor nobleman for that matter. Bleak colors and a straw-hat, her blackened locks tangled under her twig made veil. Approaching a gate, she breathed in quickly, dispelling her anxieties and clenching her teeth. Her eyebrows followed, knitting themselves in a determined frown. An enormous shadow swallowed her in its triumph, as the figure itself triumphed over the shape of the sun.

Her fingertips shuffled about searching for parchment, a hand reaching into her kimono. She lowered her head, examining the tattered ends of hakama instead of the approaching head.

With a fair pause, the giant scratched the coarse stubble on his chin, and then narrowed his bead eyes to examine the sheet she held out. Fine characters traced with ink and an official seal, with function as some sort of pass, held between her near trembled fingers.

With a deep exhale, the giant parted his weather-slit lips with a grunt.

"Taxes... You may pass, _boy_."

She nodded her head simply, her nerves being plucked like strings as a nervous thrill ran throughout her limbs.

It worked, she grinned proudly. Stepping in pasted the glorified gate, she could then only question what it was she was getting herself into. She was not noble, nor working at the hand of swords and death... But merely a soul. Simplistically and only, she was convinced, only a soul. Although, such ranks would not deny her ability, for greater needs and greater causes surpassed such simplicity. If otherwise, she would not allow it.

Rows of concrete buildings and townhouses stood side by side. Pushed neatly together to form small mazelike alleyways, as if it where on purpose. Found between each hidden makeshift street where tucked away hiding spots and knitted secrets. Built with a design from a strange and far-off places. From a land that once lived with legend and lore dotted within _Kojiki. _From a world that did not belong to theirs. Levels stacked and stacked upon floors, painted what she decided was a sickly white. Or perhaps, what her pitiful jealousy for such luxury decided was.

Like a frozen ocean; beautiful and easy to envy from a far, but cold and unnerving a close. Forever and further vast...

Seireitei captured such a description in her glassed eyes.

But its beauty was picked from their pockets. As she carried _their_ earnings in her hands, ready and ripe to sacrifice.

Setting down the decorated chest, concealing several gold coins and sealed with a certain spell, it sat on the tax recovery bureau's tatami floor. Sheltering herself from the growing cold, she couldn't be more pleased it was not a single step further. She had no shoes to rest, thus she simply bowed before taking a step on the elevated, matted floors.

"Inuzuri" she spoke simply, carrying the chest and bestowing a deepened voice.

"Very well!" spoke an aged man, scratching his bread, and as she expected... "Just a moment, _boy_, let me try and find those information sheets... I shall return."

Before stepping away, the aged man offered her to sit in the waiting room. Accepting his request, towards the left, laid a small room with sitting cushions aligned in a row against a wall with a round-style window in its center. The room was nearly empty, save for a few decorations and a second sliding door that led elsewhere's.

-

"_I'll do it." A determined voice broke the chatter of men, gathered on tattered tatami mats._

"_I do request the extra pay, though."_

_A man scoffed, holding a brush in-between his fingers and dotting down a few notes._

"_Hisana, Don't be silly. No woman can go a-."_

"_I'll dress as a man, if I must. You need someone to report taxes anyhow. And as my employer, you said it yourself, I'm easily replaceable. So what do you have to lose?"_

-

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

Foot steps.

Against the paper walls, Hisana tried to gather her breath. Her hat had already been lost, and a raw sore seeped within her throat. And with a brisk cough and fingers grasping the handle...

A clean whisk voiced a stranger's entrance.

A few midnight locks broke from her tangled hair tie in small wisps. An expected figure shadowed her kneeling one. Caught to stare, all so simply.

Dark brows met into a frown, color contrasting with an opposite silvery one that lined each strand of the man's hair. A robe just as white rested on his shoulders, painted with a delicate flower and a number across the back.

Thirteen.

With the natural impulse to always have a hand with an only purpose to be held out in cases of need, he did just that, placing one on her shoulder. Tears lined over her eyes like glass, distorting her vision and in a single reaction, she briskly held out a palm in arm's length in an attempt at defense and at pushing the clouded figure away. Uselessly so, and only revealing a hand stained with tiny drops of red. Blood. A sight much too familiar, as well as much too effortless to make him cringe. In sympathy, and compassion... Instead of disgust.

"Come."

**Kojiki** : "Matters of ancient things" Japan's oldest book dotting down its history, both actual and fictional."


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to add a quick author's note so, here it is

I wanted to add a quick author's note so, here it is! First of all, thank you for reading the first chapter! I know it is mostly description and not yet eventful, but I surely plan to make up for that! But I find it's important to situate your readers, after all!

I have never been much of a fanfiction writer (and I had a hefty amount of trouble just uploading this! haha...), to be honest, but I liked the mystery behind Byakuya and Hisana's past. I find Byakuya to be an interesting character, and I am positive there is much more to his aristocratic demeanor he leads to believe! Plus, he being younger, I got the chance of giving him a little more vigor then his condescending self in the series! As for Hisana, her character is very little explored originally, so it kind of developed on it's own as I wrote this story. Perhaps, she does not have the most complexity but I enjoyed giving her girlish charms, in the sense of being bright, easily blushing, a little spirited and hopelessly wishful at times.

Thank you for reading!

**

* * *

**_One should choose wisely  
__which badge should be worn on a sleeve  
__Honor and pride  
__should come before  
__A heart_

Morning broke at the sounds of a deafening chirping. Small and distant songs of a winter bird, ready to face snowfall like every soul scattered in soul society. Nuzzled in feathery filled blankets, the scent of tea and honey floating meekly in the air... Waking gravity hit her like an anvil, immobilizing her in the foreign bed. Her vision blurred and voice lost, her throat aching in a ruptured and constant twinge. A paper screen pulled itself open, Hisana's eye fixed on the ceiling, unable to pull away. Her limbs felt swollen, pulsing like beating of drums, echoing to the tips of her still bear feet.

"Glad to see you're awake." A voice uttered aloud.

Hisana groaned, gathering each fiber of her petty strength to pull herself into a seated position upon the futon beneath her. Politely bearing her head downwards, without daring to face the still ambiguous character. Hisana forced herself to speak.

"Thank you" her voice cracked harshly, scratched and gruff.

"There's no need to thank me." A genuine smile pulled at the corners of the man's lips, kneeling before her. His face carried young features, despite his aged colored hair, narrow and fine…

"I should present myself, before I ask for your name. Ukitake Jūshirō, captain of 13th division."

Hisana squeaked, bowing her head even lower. Her palms and fingers intertwined with each other, fidgeting nervously. She knew her place, being repeated to her again and again, to always be below such a figure. A figure of an immortal, painted as ruthless and unforgiving. The hands and the very gods of death…

Shinigami.

A name carried with the red of blood and the white of steel. And their captains of military devise, most merciless of all.

"Pardon me, my name is useless. Do not burden yourself with knowing something so futile…"

Presuming to be scolded as an inconvenience and immediately dismissed and sent to return to _Rukongai_ with each aching sore, instead a whole-hearted laugh met her ears.

"Please, tell me you name!" Ukitake continued to laugh, as if he found her words truly comical. "And you can lift your eyes. Don't be shy. I would only like to know the name of whom I lend a simple hand of help to. That only as a reward is sufficed."

"Hisana." Spoken in three syllables, gingerly and accented on the second. Her voice growing softer every time she spoke...

"Pleased to meet you! What brings a woman to travel so far with a coffer in hand and no sandals on foot? The tax collector explained to me your origins. Do excuse my questioning, I imagine you are sore!"

"My reasons are not worth your ears." Continued Hisana stubbornly, clearing her throat. Despite dismissal answers, Hisana made effort to at least reply. For his requests become first priority in being granted, his rank towering over hers. And thus, demanding utmost respect, despite the fact he claims so otherwise.

"Please, I'll decide what sounds my ears will or will not listen to. If it makes it more at ease, I'll share my part firstly. Lift you eyes, it's alright to look at me!" A smile never parted from the shinigami's lips. Following his repeated request, she did as he instructed.

"Im sure you are wondering why I decided to help you. Its simple; why wouldn't I? Unfortunately, our name as shinigami is tainted with a reputation…"

- …Painted as black as your robes.

Ukitake paused for a moment to smile at the poetry and morbid truth to her words...

- Indeed, it is quite that the case. But I assure you many of us are such a way but surely not all. I would like to consider myself as an example otherwise, if I may, and I could not simply leave you in such a way. Not only as a woman, but as person I could empathize for.

Ukitake did not elaborate, but hinted simply at similar hardship he himself shared.

-Thank you very much, Ukitake-sama. But…I do not think I could allow myself to burden you much longer… It's a long route to return to Inuzuri, so I would be better sent off…

The shinigami's brows descended towards the bridge of his nose, taking upon more so serious air.

-Winter is approaching quickly and seasonal illness won't be so easy to cure in the conditions I assume you live. Share with me your stories, at least until the end of winter. And then if you decide to depart, then I shall not stand in your way.

It stung as bad as the aching in her throat to hear the naive and realist truth. Better conditions could not be offered then these, and despite her feeling of opposition, willowing in sickness seemed much harsher. Thus, with a small smile, Hisana gave in.

-Your kindness will not be forgotten.

-I'll fetch us tea, it should sooth your throat. Then at dinner, explain to me your reasons. That is more then enough as compensation to me.

-

Concealed between two sides of sleepy feudal streets, Hisana led with a paper list and a cotton kimono, insisting on making herself useful. She could not repay Ukitake with gold coins or jewels, but offering her help was the very least she could do. But a part of her insisted that silvered hair shinigami enjoyed sharing his generosity, more so then keeping his riches to himself. Thus, striving to please, she begun to accept the winter as it would become...

Hisana liked the shapes of cirrus clouds most, tuffs shaped like quick brush strokes painted across the sky. The dim light collected from shades of grey reflected softly off the flowered comb placed within her up-tied hair.

At the sound of the first few flakes of snow, foot steps followed. A head, Hisana thumbed in geta against the stone lined street, her feet used to being simply bear. Examining her shopping list hastily, a small antagonist caught itself within her sandal's first tooth. And just as soon, her foot broke loose from the red ties, sending Hisana towards the stone.

There, black fabric met her before the fall. Picking her up, a pair of arms belonging to her catcher. Apologizing quickly, her eyes rose carefully to meet a second pair of smoke colored orb. Reminding her of scales of a fish; both as reflective and some how as cold... Yet, painted with a strange charm… Deadly eyes belonging to a young face…

"It's bad luck to break a geta's thong." The young man stated pointlessly, his voice serene yet stern... Lowering her eyes just as soon, only catching glimpses his blackened hair and silvery hair pieces. Hisana smiled meekly, noticing the sign of nobility, agreeing so…

"I suppose so…Thank you, for catching me."

"I couldn't stand and watch you fall." His words continued, straight-forward and seemingly condescending in tone, but Hisana found no harm within them. Thus, she only continued to smile.

"I guess that was my last lucky moment."

He did not leave her a name, as Hisana could not dare to bring herself to ask for herself. And just as soon with a quicker nod, he disappeared within a single step. Dazed and haunted by the elusive acquaintance.

Almost… Pleasantly.

What meant to be a shared meal on the evening Hisana was welcomed into Ukitake's home ended in being postponed a nearly a week later, due to the busy schedules of captains. Bowls of rice, _Nikujaga_ and _miso shiru_, in grander portions and beyond the tasteless wheat broth Hisana had grown accustomed to nearly made her want to pause and gaze at her meal, before taking small swig and bites to savor it.

"Money." Added Ukitake, at the end of her small tales of why traveling such a long distance. He had not forgotten his word to ask. "It seems we cannot leave our human intentions where the world of the living lies."

"I suppose not."

Uttered a voice which did belong to neither Hisana nor Ukitake. At the frame of paper walls a man stood that no longer belonged to a storyline. Tall and square jawed, with the air of importance. He wore a similar bleached kimono although with caped sleeves and a number painted six. At his side… Hisana nearly dropped her chopsticks. A young man stood clad in a typical shinigami's uniform, save for a wooden badge on his arm, with smoke colored eyes... Ukitake greeted his visitor, naming his fellow captain 'Kitao' and inviting him and his lieutenant to sit.

"News travels even quicker then I remember, in Seireitei." Ukitaked spoke with a chuckle.

"All we seem to do now a day is gossip, sadly." The sixth captain added a laugh as well "but _we_ where curious for ourselves. But you do know, Jūshirō, you cannot pick up every stray cat that nuzzles your feet."

Hisana frowned deeply, lowering her head and hiding her hasty annoyance.

"Hisana is not a stray cat. I took her in on my own accord." Ukitake's voice became sterner, sensing Hisana's feelings towards Kitao's comparison from across the table. "As you know, my health is become more and more frail thus I figure instead of burdening my company I would find outside help. That is all"

Ukitake did not intend for that reason, but created it in his Hisana's and in his own defense. He seemed a little irritated himself, his meal ruined by what wasn't the most pleasant company, he decided finishing his bowl of rice.

"I see." Kitao fell momentarily silent, although without loosing his well-bred air for a single instance.

Hisana lifted her eyes, wanting to whisper thanks to Ukitake but instead her gaze fell upon the familiar lieutenant seated next to her. Her cheeks burned a pale pink before she shifted away, his eyes meeting hers briefly. He reached into the sleeve of his kimono, hidden from the captains by the lowered table…

"Well, I suppose we indeed saw for ourselves. Excuse us for such a short visit. Let's go, _Byakuya_."

As the lieutenant nodded, Hisana stifled a small squeak, at the touch of willow fingers that did not belong to hers. Slipped into her palm, with his hand momentarily wrapped around hers, Byakuya then lifted himself to follow his captain...

And left Hisana with a brief glance that seemed to last much longer then the few seconds past...

In the center of her palm set a golden silk pouch decorated with significant symbols and tied with bleached string.

"An _Omamori_?" she muttered, her heart sank sweetly… Cradling her small secret from under the table.

"A good luck charm."

**

* * *

**

**Nikujaga: **"a common home-cooked winter dish of meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy, sometimes with _ito konnyaku_ and vegetables."

**Miso ****shiru**_**: "**_is a traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which is mixed softened miso paste**."**

**Omamori:**** "**Japanese amulets dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures. The amulet covering is usually made of cloth and encloses papers or pieces of wood with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions, tasks or ordeals."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

Hello! I suppose here is my following author's note! Thank for reading the preceding chapters!

I actually put quite a lot of thought into which characters would appear when and for what reasons. For example, I chose Ukitake to find Hisana for more then one reason; firstly, Ukitake is without a doubt the most compassionate and generous captain, I find. Second, I figured Ukitake would be most compassionate towards such things like illness, being ill himself. Third, I must admit, I just like Ukitake as a character in general! Haha…

I'll have more of my "thought-out" drabbles for later.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Material items should not  
__s__hine in the eyes of an immortal  
__Diamonds will become coal  
__Silk will become threads  
__But my raw throat is  
__g__uilty soothed by luxury_

Hisana paced in circles across the tatami floors of her new given bedroom. Puzzled and seemingly conflicted, with a faint blush lingering across her checks as she twirled the good luck charm by its string around her index finger.

"What should I do? It be rude not to thank him…But I only know his first name! I can't call him by that…" Every time she picked up the small charm given to her, nearly a week ago, her reaction continued to be the same. And perhaps, grew worse every time. During her days cooped up inside, while Ukitake was busy at work or resting, Hisana was instructed to rest as well. A few days earlier, the medical company diagnosed her with an untreated cold. This explained the small droplets of blood that she found after long and harsh coughing spells. Unfortunately, despite the many existing healing spells, illness could not be so simply cured. Luckily, her heath seemed to be improving. Gratefully to better living conditions.

With a brisk swing, the omamori flung from her finger's tip and towards the far end of the room. Stepping to retrieve it, Hisana noticed a handle craved in a frame of the paper screen walls. Seemingly a door, revealing a lifeless garden in the center of the structure's design as Hisana pulled it open. Despite its brittle branches and fallen leaves, dry grass and desaturated colors seem to find their own charms in moonlight. Despite her repetitive coughs, the young girl decided it couldn't hurt to take just one midnight stroll. Especially if she bundled herself carefully, wearing several pairs of tabi socks.

Seireitei seemed most beautiful at night, during a frozen season. With its barriers already painted white, matching the whole moon and early flakes that drifted on the wind. Hisana already found herself on its streets, heading to where? She knew very little on how to navigate the endless rows. Thus, step after step, she simply walked. Heading nowhere in mind.

The moon only seemed fuller reflected on the river's watery surface, only to be disturbed by floating leaves, from under the bridge Hisana had found herself crossing. Or with intensions to cross, but stayed in its center instead. Hisana counted reflections painted on the water canvas, the moon, her own and…? A sudden memorable scent of sandalwood and dried cherry blossoms knitted into black fabric caught her senses. With a nervous turn, her eyes caught again familiar ones…

"It's cold outside, you know."

Perhaps it was a habit, to state things so matter-of-factly. Immediately assuming it was correct, and only because he spoke it.

"Good night, to you too." She replied in turn, whimsically.

Perhaps, if it where someone else, Byakuya wouldn't agree to having his words dismissed and being spoken to without formal dialogue. But admittedly, a novel sweetness is her voice brought him down from his pedestal he was placed upon. Standing eye to eye, did not seem so treacherous at all…

"I wanted to thank you for the omamori… I think it has already begun to work, what luck to find you to be able to thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness,"

Hisana paused for a moment, seemingly lost for words.

-Kuchiki Byakuya

-…Kuchiki-sama.

Titles belonged to those of rank. And among captains, lords, shinigami and those of such ranks, there was even nobler. The four noble families of widely renown, the Kuchiki family was of course not new name to Hisana's ears. And as she uttered it, her heart began to weight heavily inside her chest. Sinking and becoming unreachable…

Just like the status of a noble.

The shinigami eyes drifted from the wood of the bridge, the water of the river, the brilliance of the moon and yet, it always fell on the girl that stood only a few feet from his. Enough to notice her trembling hands, interlacing fingertips… A sudden weight fell upon Hisana's shoulders. Byakuya was no longer wearing his second black kimono he used as a coat. And just as soon, Hisana objected.

"You'll catch cold." Her third argument stated, after a small series.

-You are already cold.

-I'll be fine, there's no need to…

-It isn't often I argue or insist on such things.

Hisana felt silent. With a fogged breath, she gave in, returning him with a smile instead or a following argument.

-Thank you.

Byakuya simply nodded, before insisting to return her inside. And to even her own stubborn surprise, Hisana couldn't bring herself to object.

Hisana returned the shinigami his kimono, thanking him once more as she stepped into her bedroom. And then, under the allure of the moon, perhaps her eyes caught something both rare and just as sweet; a smile from his lips.

-Indeed, this meeting has been… Lucky.

Harmless is what she assumed, although the following morning Hisana found herself feeling particularly sickly. Days seemed to come and go as a prisoner to her own bed. Although surprisingly, she received many visitors. Varying from different characters she had met, or had yet to meet scattered about Seireitei. First was a presumably close friend of Ukitake and his lady lieutenant. Hisana enjoyed their company; despite the long haired man wearing a woman's kimono and a straw hat was always at his tricks. But seeing him being scolded comically brought a smile to her lips. Second was another captain, one Hisana did not expect to visit, a man that could stand as tall as a building (without the extra length added by his spiked hair). He spent most of his visit complaining there was too much peace and not enough fighting going on, while his tiny lieutenant tied braids in Hisana's hair and gave her three different nicknames within a short period of time. Her sixth was memorable, an eccentric visitor who seemed to have a bit too much energy for his age, as well for his own good. He spoke of many things, most of all his hopes of finding a beautiful wife and having a kids. He especially wanted a son, one he could "name something really lame. Probably a girl's name and convince him it's something really cool" and then mentioning the name "Ichigo". A strange joy filled Hisana to think so many people cared to introduce themselves to her, despite the most originally came to see the captain of thirteenth division.

A knock echoed through out her room. Hisana had lost count of visitors by now…

"Hm, how inconvenient..." Immediately, Hisana recognized the voice and cussed under her breath. "Ukitake's "outside help" as fallen ill herself! That isn't very effective, is it…"

"Kitao-taicho… Thank for visiting but yes, as you can see I am ill. I would like for my rest to not be disturbed. Thank you and come again at another hour if you like."

Despite her polite speech, irritation gingerly dripped from her words. Kitao simply lifted his nose and grunted, dismissing himself into the hallway.

"Come Byakuya, there's no point in staying to see such a pitiful soul." Kitao spoke through clenched teeth. Hisana frowning, (and mentally mocking the captain for forgetting the walls where literally paper thin) she placed a finger under her eye lid and pulled, sticking out her tongue childishly towards the door.

"Then one moment, Kitao-Taicho. I shall return quickly…"

Followed by a second grunt, Kitao bided his lieutenant to do as he wished, angrily…

Byakuya frowned, catching a glimpse of Hisana's… childish way, before she hastily buried herself under her blankets. The shinigami couldn't help but to chuckle, something most didn't think he was capable of, and a sound Hisana found especially sweet.

"I see you're feeling better?"

Hisana giggled, her cheeks burning red in between embarrassment, illness and just simply being in his presence.

-Yes, thank you…

-I should have maybe purchased an _omamori_ for sickness instead. Perhaps it would have been a bit more practical?

-Don't be silly! Just the thought of having received a gift from Kuchiki-sama is enough for me… Hisana cradled her good luck charm under the sheets, the same one that caused her to become ill again. Although, being able to steal glances at the lieutenant's profile seemed fair enough…

-I should have returned you here sooner. Perhaps then you wouldn't have fallen into poorer health.

-What is past is past. It was my own fault! And I'm more surprised that you are not sick. Thankfully…

-You are more fragile…

There was a faint pause, his eyes falling softly upon her…

…But lovelier, without a doubt.

Hisana pulled her covers to her nose, her cheeks burning once more. Byakuya seemed to find this comical, which raised questions for which reasons he complimented her. But, the shinigami was sincere, even if perhaps he may not admit it.

-I'll have to get better quickly… New Year's is in only a week!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

Hello! Thank you for reading the preceding chapters!

I think my favorite part of that chapter was the vague descriptions of Hisana's visitors. A little more comical, I think I will have to add more little comedic points after this!

A second example of thinking out character placement is most obviously Byakuya. Instead of explaining everything, I made a chart (so I could better understand it myself!) of the essential events before the current bleach storyline. (add the 'http' etc to the following link...)

i60./albums/h8/shigara/timelineH-1.png

I kept Byakuya in 6th Division since the camellia signifies "Noble reason" and it's more then obvious why Byakuya becomes the captain of this company! So in the end, I created a fictional captain for the time being.

I think the funny thing is about Kitao is, I didn't intend him on being such a jackass. It kinda happened! Oh well, I suppose he is a small antagonist for the time being…

* * *

_We hope for the future  
__Within wishes, for it to be bright  
__Numbered and similar like stars  
__Decorating the midnight sky  
__But even stars will fade away  
__And wilt to black_

The smell of _oz__ō__ni_ filled the household and _kadomatsu _where placed at the gate. Ready to welcome spirits into their home, until the day of seven-herb rice soup is served. New Year's was by far the most important day of the entire year. A day to predict and hope for the New Year's "first"s to be joyful and prosperous ones, to share _nengajō_and _osechi-ry__ō__ri… _Hisana's health had improved quickly, taking servings of bitter medicine at her own request to speed her recovery. And soothing now what was only sore throats with honey tea.

The day pasted by slowly but pleasantly, Hisana spent most of her day helping cleaning or accompanying Ukitake and different seated shinigami from his division, visiting others and greeting them on the last day of year. Ukitake made an effort to avoid bed rest, claiming there is only one day of the year he can pull away from paper work and he refused to spend it sleeping. Or not eating. Because there is no food Ukitake does not like.

Other shinigami took it as another occasion to drink sake, claiming it was _o-toso_. Just without the spicy medicinal _tososan_ ingredients, leaving just sake. Hisana did not care much for alcohol, her throat burning all on its own, but enjoying giggling at the rowdy characters gathered around a single table, from all sorts of divisions. Generally captains and their lieutenants. Waiting for the grains of sand to drip until the hour hits midnight.

Despite the soft snow, the night was warm for a winter one, Hisana was pleased she was able to wear a kimono outside. Clad in a lovely silk kimono with patterns of red, purple and pale silvers and blues. Her hair was tied in a simple ponytail, too short to be styled in elaborate hairstyles traditionally wore with celebration kimono, but the many hairpins and a glistening comb made up for missing details. Her favorite one was one mimicking a Chinese bellflower, placed carefully before the comb, glowing a royal violet.

Through the assembled _torii_ gates, Hisana reached the center of the shrine in her turn. Tossing a few coins, clapping her hands and ringing of a bell in a routine to present her prayers to promised gods… Hisana couldn't help but to feel remorseful for wanting to pray for selfish things. Instead, the shivering girl begun to pray for others. But once again, they turned into the self-seeking hopes of every foolish girl. Yet, seemingly charming at the same time...For things like happiness, new sandals, and to fall in love.

She prayed first to thank what luck she had come across during this winter, almost forgetting the life she used to lead. It seemed to disappear with every changing day, falling into the norm of a lovely life. She couldn't resist but to pray for it to carrying on, although a particular stray thought made her feel all the more horribly self-interested. Her following prayer, following her sunken heart and such a thought, she had begun to murmur it aloud.

"Fourteen days… perhaps this winter should end early… Thank you for all these luxuries, although I'm not who deserves them."

Little did she know, near by ears caught her small whispers. Originally caught by the sight of a lovely kimono and a flower soon to become his favorite decorating her hair... A string of curiosity and another of worry, despite resting undetectable upon his young face…

Beginning the New Year with his first "Concern".

The following week was slow and careless, filled with more traditional meals tied to new years, following up until the day _jinjitsu, _where _nanakusa no sekku _was prepared. Seven-herb kayu was served to ensure good health for the following year. The silver haired captain was clearly interested in the legend of the soup, since hefty portions where served at their dinner. The next seven days followed, Hisana eyes grew grey like the winter sky. Walking around her room aimlessly, nearly lifeless and on only a few hours of sleep. But the way timid rays of fading sunlight peeked in between the cracks in the collisions of rooftops was somehow comforting. The garden reminded the sleepless girl of herself in obvious and pathetic ways, she decided collapsed by the opened door, becoming angry at her own wave of self pity.

It was useless but...

"It was easy to force yourself to do things, if figuring it was for a greater good." Hisana spoke to herself, mockingly.

"To do what?" An additional voice interrupted.

Hisana turned, sitting lazily to notice a figure at the door frame, inviting himself in.

"I came to visit Ukitake-taichō..." He admitted, his smoke colored eyes descending towards the tatami mats. "But he is resting. I heard you speaking, thus I figured you where awake. I was curious... to see how your health is." It was a rare occasion of a young man from a noble line to lower his eyes, but before Hisana it seemed effortless. Only revealing a partly truthful of his intensions...

Conflicted for fourteen days.

"I see. I'm feeling much better, thank you Kuchiki-sama." This time, she did not smile, Byakuya seated next to her...

Reaching to place a hand onto the door frame next to where she sat, shifting his kneeling body and leaning over hers, he pulled the door closed.

"You'll catch cold, again..."

Finding herself under him, Hisana's heart skipped a beat. Perhaps two. Heat rising to her cheeks and her heart falling into her stomach, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Luckily a wall behind her was there for support; perhaps she would have fallen without its company...

Byakuya did not understand, sitting himself up right and placing himself in front of her. Hisana tucked her legs under her weight in turn; the shinigami's gaze did not pull away. Her hands where so small, so fragile, he noted, compared to his large willow ones. Like the ones of a china doll, but they did not share the same porcelain texture. Her hands describing work, as did her feet... There was little Byakuya truly knew of Hisana, realizing how well she kept her secrets raveled. With impulse, it made him want to know more...

"What's wrong?" his voice taking softness like dripped honey...

It took every fiber not to tell him. A whim desired to empty her already hollow soul, and to hope he would not step on the pieces...

"Nothing."

Byakuya paused, catching her lie and gathering his words...

"New Year has its entire of 'first's, if you name this your 'first sadness'..."

The shinigami eyes met hers, piercing through her heart like daggers...

"I would like to be the one to dispel it."

Hisana's eyes grew somber, accepting his offer of comfort. After all, she was guilty of wanting it all on her own...

"Are birthdates still significant when you are simply a soul?"

Byakuya never found ages, dates or birthdays very significant. That age does not prove your worth, but how many more steps you may take before falling to your death. Although...

"Significance is for the holder to decide. I cannot tell you if birthdates are significant, although you can decide..."

"It is the birthday of someone very significant. I must be awful, since I do not even know what age she has grown... I hope she has wonderful people to celebrate with her, who adore her and cherish her company I'm sure as much..." Hisana's eyes quickly lowered and her voice slowly became rasping... Between stifled snivels...

"...as I would have liked to."

A quick string struck the lieutenant's heart, a strange feeling he may have never felt... And if he had, it had been so long he must have forgotten. His jaw tightened, as he clenched his teeth. If waited any longer, Hisana would have dismissed her worries and called them petty. But a pair of hands, nimbly wrapping themselves around her small shoulders, her back, pulled her in like a fishing line. To be simply reeled in to black fabric as a mindless fish... Between shock and sentiment, Hisana did not look upwards, but simply buried her head with in his chest. Gathering bits of his robes between her fingers, breathing in his warmth, trying to keep herself from whimpering... His fingers buried themselves in her dark locks, caressing each one with comfort, for both her...

And himself.

"I lost her..."

Byakuya did not say a word; perhaps he did not yet understand the gravity of her words. Simply cradling her, as he had secretly wished he could have done sooner. To have the effortless pleasure of enfolding her small frame into his, even without reason or cause. Taking in her scent, his nose tickling the crook her neck, perhaps he would of whispered words of comfort if he knew the correct ones. Instead he simply held her tightly, letting his lips trace a gentle silence replacing his missing words...

* * *

**Ozōni**: "A popular soup served at New Years, consisting of miso, boiled seaweed, fish cakes, mashed sweet potato with chestnut, simmered burdock root, and sweetened black soybeans."

**Kadomatsu:** "is a traditional Japanese decoration of the New Year placed in pairs in front of homes supposedly to welcome ancestral spirits or kami of the harvest."

**Nen****gajō**_: _"new year's day post cards. Similar to the westerner's tradition of 'christmas cards' being sent…"

**Osechi-ryōri**: "A recollection of traditional new years food within special boxes called _jūbako._ The dishes that make up _osechi_ each have a special meaning celebrating the New Year."

**O-toso**: "is spiced medicinal sake traditionally drunk during New Year celebrations in Japan. Toso is drunk to flush away the previous year's maladies and to aspire to lead a long life."

**Tososan**: "a blend of spices and herbs that holds to be effective medicinally and useful at the onset of colds."

**Torii**: "A torii is a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine, although it can be found at Buddhist temples as well."

**Jinjitsu**: "literally "Human Day", is one of the five seasonal festivals. the first seven days of the month were Chicken Day, Dog Day, Boar Day, Sheep Day, Cow Day, Horse Day, and Human Day: on this seventh day. _Nanakusa-gayu_ is served."

**Nanakusa no sekku** and** nanakusa-gayu** : "literally "the feast of seven herbs", from the custom of eating _seven-herb __kayu_ (_nanakusa-gayu, _a soup made with seven herbs) to ensure good health for the coming year."

**NOTE** : "the new year's "first's" is a tradition to pay close attention to all the year's 'first's. Per example, _Hatsuhinode; the_ first sunrise_,_ _Hatsumōde_; the first trip to a temple of shrine, and so on. That's why there is close attention placed on 'first's within this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading!

Emotion is always a good reason to show your true colors, after all...

It may be obvious to some who Hisana was referring to…

Isn't it just wonderful how Byakuya chooses to appear at all the correct moments? It must be one of his shinigami powers. Or stalker powers, perhaps?

Im sure have noticed the small poems at the beginning of each chapter. I actually wrote most of them before writing this story and I suppose in some ways, it influenced me to write an entire story from them. I originally decided each one would be from the point of view of Hisana and then Byakuya, alternating between chapters.

* * *

_Like any foolish girl  
I would commit arson  
__One thousand times  
__But Yaoya Oshichi,  
__will always seem more brave  
_

"Ukitake-taichō..." whined a girl's voice in his hear, sat next to him at the lowered dinner table.

"She has a weird look on her face! And she's only playing with her food, instead of eating it..."

Kiyone eye's shifted from Hisana across the table, to her Captain, Ukitake taking notice as well.

"Well, I guess so..." Raising an eyebrow and scratching his chin.

Sentarō, at Ukitake's other side, whispering as well and trying to make it seem he is seemingly correct.

"No, no, don't listen to Kiyone, Ukitake-taichō! Women are just strange, is all..."

"Well, I guess that's true too..." Raising his other eyebrow, in turn.

The newly 13th division lieutenant, sat on the same side as Hisana and Ukitake's third seat, simply rolled his eyes.

"Is this about both of you two dukin' it out for fourth seat?" asked Kaien, Miyako giggling.

Kiyone and Sentarō both snarled angrily, in their defense simply screaming that it was not the case. Ukitake, between the two, seeming very sadden his bowl of rice was knocked over and desperate to change sides of the table.

"I can't believe Hisana hasn't even noticed any of this..." muttered the captain, Hisana still poking at her bowl of rice with a dazed expression and a smile.

Miyako giggled, in an all-knowing fashion, the debating shinigami dueling for fourth seat demanding to know her obvious secret childishly.

"Captain... Why do we even have dinner together like this?" Asked Kaien, irritated, his bowl of rice knocked over in turn.

"I thought it would be family like..."

-

"Oh Hisana-san!" Cooed Miyako sweetly, crossing paths with Hisana in the halls. She giggled…

"Do you know what day is approaching?"

Hisana blinked quickly, counting her fingers with a pensive expression.

"New Year's has past, so has _Hina Matsuri_… Hanami isn't till april…"

Miyako laughed, unable to keep her secret much longer. Approaching, she whispered in Hisana's ear in a very girlish manor.

"It's _someone_'s birthday at the end of the month!" A hinting grin followed.

Hisana did not completely understand, catching only partly her hints, which caused her to blush. Miyako's whispers became even fainter…

"Kuchiki-fukutaichō's!"

Hisana squeaked, her eyes widening and her face becoming flusher. But firstly, it raised a few questions…

"H-how did you know? I mean, not his birthday but… but I mean…"

Miyako giggled.

"Woman's intuition? After all, I have never seen Byakuya smile, until I saw him smile at you!"

Hisana's hands grew warm, pressed against her cheeks.

"Oh dear… That means it's in less then a week…"

"What shall you do, Hisana-san?"

"Oh dear…" It seemed Hisana's secret was revealed… "I'm not sure!"

Miyako smiled, her eyes glimmering with a girlish, scheming air. Approaching once more, she whispered half-hatched plans, giggling in between…

-

At his desk, on the snowy morning, between shuffles of papers the young noble found a small card out of place. Trying to hide from the bustle of overly energetic shinigami looking to make a fuss as well as an excuse to drink on this particular day. He did not care for gifts, hollow words of congratulations, no matter how he was forced to appreciate the small effort and time they took. Perhaps in his work he could momentarily pull himself away, until distracted once more by the small page that did not belong…

"_Snow flutters softly  
__A flower waiting for spring  
__Blooming for the sixth hour_

_Follow a scent of tea leaves  
__Rising between paper walls_"

Written in detailed characters, stained in black ink, a message like ones passed in_ Heian_ court… _Tanka_, three sevens and two fives…

Holding one invitation between its lines.

-

"I must admit, Hisana-san" Said Miyako, brushing Hisana's hair with a wooden comb, sat behind her with a mirror reflecting the image of two girls… "I am envious of your skill to make someone as serious and stern as Kuchiki-fukutaichō fall for you! Who knew he had _feelings_…"

"Fall for me!?" squealed Hisana, turning bright red "That is not at all the case, surely…"

Miyako broke into laughter

"You always turn so flush! It's funny… and cute! I'm sure Kuchiki-fukutaichō agrees!"

Hisana rubbed at her cheeks furiously, failing at stifling a few giggles in turn.

"Miyako-san… Do you like Kuchiki-fukutaichō…As well?"

Hisana spoke very seriously; meanwhile Miyako's expression was quite the opposite. As if Hisana's question was quite comical…

"Don't be silly! I mean, he's terribly handsome! And noble, but still not my type…"

A few bangs, following a crashand a shout ensued, from the hallways. Voices of the feuding fourth seats and their lieutenant, rough housing as they usually did. And, finally ending in disaster. Kaien, claiming himself as the 'usual responsible one' ended up to be at times just a childish, shouting and scheming on how to hide the broken vase from their captain…

"…After all, I think I already like different idiot…"

Miyako's features became softer, brushing Hisana's hair again and again, almost in trance.

"I see" Hisana smiled as well, giggling all-knowingly under her breath...

-

From outside the pavilion's halls, snow fell like soft stars, in multitudes that could fill up the sky. A familiar silken robe from earlier days of the month wrapped her petite frame. _Furisode_ sleeves hanging gracefully, painted reds, silvers and cold colored tones in shapes of branches and flower buds in deferent stages of bloom. Becoming instantly the single focus within the entire room, the paper screen door shuffling open, the promised scent of tea and sweets surrendering without match, the shinigami's senses noted…

For a moment, the silence was embraced by the winter cold, each standing at either ends of the room. Holding a small folded paper in hand, a voice raised.

"It seems rather rare for a flower to bloom within the snow." Said Byakuya softly, closing the sliding door behind him. "Of course, you've seemed to prove me otherwise."

Hisana smiled, inviting him to sit, catching his compliment tied within small hints towards her poem…

"I'm glad Kuchiki-sama came…"

Byakuya nodded, at his side Hisana pouring him carefully a cup of tea. Traditionally, warm sake would be in its place for the occasion, but lack of funds kept Hisana from obtaining a proper bottle...

"I know tea and sweets are not much for birthdays… If I had gold coins, silver, anything of worth, I would have bought Kuchiki-sama a gift… But even then, I don't think I would have known what to purchase…"

In the simplicity of tea and sweet, Byakuya found her attempts not petty but rather charming… Unlike the various things and repeated greetings he received. None he particularly held to heart beyond their materialistic value.

"All I can offer is something of your request… For your birthday, what would you like, Kuchiki-sama?"

Hisana's fingers played with her own cup anxiously, a timid smile pulling softly her rose colored lips. Closing her eyes only momentarily… Observing this, Byakuya left his breath simply fall, setting down his emptied tea cup and as his hands suddenly implored to search for something different to hold…The shinigami's palms grasping her flustered cheeks gingerly instead, nearing in closer to share her breath. Eye to eye, his serious and calm even despite an eager reflection facing hers. Hisana's, heavy with what felt like sleep, pushing down on her eye lids within his vivid gaze…

"Say my name…" She could feel his whispers on her lips, faintly… "Without titles, honorifics… That's what I want."

Hisana's hands rested on his chest, a fluttering sensation danced within her own.

"Byakuya" she murmured simply, nearly without a chance to finish its final syllable. As he did not want to wait, patience suddenly annoyed him… The break between the two vanishing into nothing, his lips willingly pressed against hers. Tasting sweeter then _mirin_, sweeter then _hanabiramochi_… Placing a second, a third continuing kiss as the preceding one finished. Allowing himself a few moments of ardor, demanding in whispers to hear his name again. After all, it was his birthday…

"Byakuya…"

Hisana whispered once more, the shinigami leaving feather light kisses along her neckline. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling out each dangling ornament, save for the pinned bellflower. Her fingertips tickled at his neck in turn, muttering his name a last time before she tasted flesh. Aching grew within Byakuya, with each reward of hearing his name in the most intimate of kinds, tasting each sound off her lips… Shivers followed caressing hands, as a strange impression brushed over her tongue. Only to be pulled in nearer, without fight or objection.

Softly…

Like the lingering snow.

Birthdays suddenly became something of much more significant, to Byakuya…

**

* * *

****Yaoya Oshichi**: "a historical figure that attempted to commit arson after falling in love with a boy. She first met him during a fire and figured she could perhaps meet him again if another fire occurred. She was burned at the stake for her crimes…"

**Tanka:** "A form of _Waka_ (_Waka _和歌 lit. : Poem) following 5-7-5-7-7 structure of _onji _(character syllable)"

**Hanabiramochi**: "Very significant Japanese _wagashi_(traditional Japanese confectionery), usually eaten at the beginning of the year. Hanabiramochi are also served at the first tea ceremony of the new year."

**Mirin**: "an essential condiment used in Japanese cuisine, with 40–50 sugar. In the Edo period, Mirin was drunk as sweet sake"

**Heian: ****"**The Heian period is the last division of classical Japanese history, running from 794 to 1185."


	6. Chapter 6

I featured more of Ukitake's company in the preceding chapter. I kept Kaien as his lieutenant (no clear date stated when he became so, so I figured I could get away with it!) hinting he had just made that rank and Miyako as the third seat (not yet Kaien's wife…) and Sentarō and Kiyone, still fighting hopelessly for a seated position above the other!

Hahaha... Happy Birthday Byakuya...

Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Shōji__ never find themselves shut  
__A whimpe__ring break  
__To leave voices  
__To question my preference  
__To steal away the effortless pleasure  
__Of sleep_

_One, two, three, four_

Counts of a wooden comb being passed through tangled locked, again, again, again. A mirror reflecting eyes like sea glass and a smile curved upwards at its corners.

"She's being doing that for twenty minutes…" Said Kaien, peeking in from the crack between the wall and the door frame belonging to Hisana's room.

"You really don't understand women… And be quiet! She'll hear us…" replied Miyako, caught in the same act of espionage, as Kaien.

"Who will hear what?" Silvery hair caught the corners of each ones eyes.

"Captain!" caught red-handed, within a low bow and a yelp.

Yet, Hisana's eyes only fell beyond her mirror, starring into what seemed to be nothing, continuing to smile dumbly.

"Hasn't she been brushing her hair for twenty minutes?" asked the captain in turn, joining the duo at the break of the door.

"You really don't understand women…" replied Kaien, with a foolish grin, mocking Miyako's words.

"…You dork."

-

Shuffling of papers pursued within the room as an elderly man sat at a lowered desk. The sound of doors pulling open, footsteps, and then closing.

"Sit." The man commanded, a figure placing himself before the desk.

"Isn't it a strange thing to be absent on one's own birthday?" asked a member of the Kuchiki family, a head still lower then Byakuya himself.

"I suppose, on certain regards."

-Certain regards, you say? Thus what are such regards you call acceptable to excuse yourself, Byakuya?

-It is my birthday, as I do recall, it seems only logical to spend it with whom I whim.

-Don't believe yourself high and mighty, boy, because thus is not the case. Your logic means nothing to my eyes, but obligation in appearances does on the other hand. Do you fail to understand you are part of a family that birthdates are not simple illusions to sooth the fact of losing tract of age? Have pride in the day you fell into this world, because you will be just as easily taken out.

The man set the paintbrush from his hands into the ink stand.

-Tell me then, this… _person_, so important to give your time to?

Byakuya frowned, becoming both irritated and inpatient…

-There is no one. You are mistaken.

The elderly man snarled.

-We will see…

-

Hisana laid across her pillowed futon, the soft glow of yellow paper lanterns lighting her evening room. In her hands clenching her given good luck charm, whining to herself like any silly girl…

"Byakuya…" his name still tingled on her lips.

"Where could you be?" She was selfish, and she knew it. Shinigami's days where filled with work, as expected, but her girlish ways seemed to get the best of her in nightly moments.

Just as soon, a timid knock hit at her garden door. Eagerly, she whisked it open, moonlight pouring in. A large smile graced her lips, peeking up from a downwards glance to meet an awaited face. Her cheeks glowed pink just as quick.

Speak of the devil.

"May I come in?" asked Byakuya, taking a step indoors. Hisana did not object, closing the door behind him.

"…We must be quiet though. I do not want to wake anyone…"

The shinigami's lips pulled gradually into a smile in turn, Hisana's simply infectious...

"I'm sorry I have not seen you in at least a week… Work becomes frustrating…" a long with suspicious members of a noble family "…At times."

"It's alright! It's only understandable… I have been keeping myself busy. Now that my health is better, I've been helping Ukitake-sama with errands and various little things. I figure I should make myself useful! After all, I probably don't deserve all this luxury…"

Byakuya, placing a hand at the back of her head drew her in under his nose, taking in her scent of her dark locks… Stroking her head gently and whispering…

"You deserve all of it…And more."

Wrapping her arms around his center timidly, she murmured in return.

"That is not true… But you make it sound terribly convincing…"

Sleep carried on the winter air wrapped itself around each of them, Hisana's eyes growing heavy until they found themselves shut. Byakuya soon following her, silencing small voices demanding him to flee, caught up by her resting warmth. Taking her in closer, as the light of lanterns faded into black…

Clear light fluttered into the room at the break of morning, faint dust lingering in its rays like pale snowflakes. The tip of her nose, nuzzled into fabric and skin, breathing in daybreak and faded cherry blossoms… His grip tightening and waking confusion broke, simple disorientation setting the petite girl into a small panic. Looking up quickly, her hair tangled with sleep, her confusion was settled with a handsome profile. It did not yet explain any of her fogged questions, but at the moment, she didn't mind… Shimmying upwards to meet the shinigami face to face, sharing the same pillow, to admire his sleeping profile… He seemed peaceful, his usual condescending frown put at ease, his features becoming seemingly younger. For an instance…

"Hisana…" Breathing in her name as he woke up, Byakuya rested his head in the crook of her neck, pulling Hisana in once more. Passing her fingers gently, playing with a few strand of hair and straightening the nightly tangles. Smiling dumbly, perfectly snug, until…

Footsteps,

Echoed through out the hall way. In a hasted reaction with a tiny squeak, Hisana pulled the covers up to her nose, completely concealing Byakuya from underneath them. With a forward knock, the door soon opened with turn.

"Hisana?" spoke the 13th lieutenant "'you awake?"

Her back facing the door, she simply turned her head at the best of her extent. Kaien noticing her flustered cheeks, he arched an eyebrow slightly.

-Oh… Yes?

He did not pay close notice to the billowy figure under the thick blankets, assuming it was perhaps only pillows or tangled sheet from the underneath…

-Ukitake-taichō sent me to check if you where ready for breakfast. It should be served in fifteen minutes or so…

But, with a clever grin, he did catch a hand that did not seem too womanly at all, resting dully from the break of the cover…

Hisana exhaled in relief, the door finally shut, pulling the covers away. A few chuckles in ensued, Hisana left a little confused in what Byakuya found so comical. He only continued to laugh softly into her neck line, which in the end, she found to be a very pleasant sound…

"That's was close…"

Byakuya nodded, sitting himself up in bed.

"Ukitake-taichō is expecting you…"

Hisana nodded as well, Byakuya catching a small sadness across her soft features. Embracing her jaw line with one hand, he gently traced a kiss upon her cheek…

"Thank you for letting me stay…"

-

Crossed along hallways, the day wept away slowly until reaching evening once again. Lined with polished wood, pale colors and ukiyo-e paintings decorating the walls… The constant pace of footsteps followed in the opposite direction from his, only waiting to meet face to face…

"Did you not find your bed comfortable," The aged Kuchiki lord snarled in an all-knowing manner

"Byakuya?"

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." Replied Byakuya calmly, his eyes resembling daggers…

"Is that so?" The lord's tone painted with skepticism and disbelieve in Byakuya's words, reaping in a mistrustful way…

"Remember Byakuya, fish are not reeled in due to their stupidity, but due to their misjudgment. Allured to something that turned out to lead to an ugly death."

**

* * *

****S****hōji: **"A room divider or door consisting of translucent _washi _paper over a wooden frame"


	7. Chapter 7

I could not decide on a proper name for the 'Kuchiki Lord', so I simply named him that. I figured him to be an elderly uncle or someone of the sorts. Someone with power, but not direct ownership of the household. Although, with aspirations for that to change… And if he cannot grant it for himself, his aged fingers will wrap around the one whom already possess it…

Thank you very much for reading!

It's so near the end!

* * *

_A mirror holds a mocking smile  
__Revealing each secret  
__Illusion  
__Hurt  
__To notice it is  
__Your own_

The winter scenery never seemed to change, leaving things immortally the same under its veil of white. Left to sleep, under its shivers and cold embrace… Clenching her haori, used as a coat, Hisana couldn't help but to enjoy the weather. Secretly dreading the wake of spring, as selfishly she has perhaps grown… Errands had become her usual tasks in assistance to the 13th company. Along with cleaning, fetching and delivering things took up pieces of her daily routines. Following the instructions given, Hisana found herself at a majestic house. Resembling a small castle. Despite how narrow it seemed out front, its levels stacked up with jade paneled roofs and polished wood finishes… The wind whistled eerily against the structure, making it seem as its ghost pushed its mass towards collapsing onto her small being. With a timid knock, she hoped someone would hear her at the door.

Nothing.

She knocked again, mustering a little more force. A housekeep answered the door, questioning Hisana's intentions.

"I'm here to deliver a package to… Oh dear. Here, I'll hand you the note on behalf of Ukitake-sama." A nervous giggle followed from Hisana, the housekeep smiling in turn at Hisana's silly demeanor. The housekeep lead her down the complex halls, each one decorated like an individual work of art… A door becoming their final destination, the housekeep asked permission to enter as well as to lead Hisana instead. Granted, Hisana stumbled inside, lowering her head and taking a seat upon the floor.

"What's your name?" the elderly man demanded, his eyebrow arched in question. Something made her wish she had in trusted her package with the housekeep, instead…

"Hisana, Sir."

The elderly man grinned with astuteness, although his teeth did not show welcome or glee…

"Very well, what do you have for me?"

-A package, Sir, from Ukitake-sama.

-So you must be the girl he took in, correct?

-Yes, Sir.

-Is that so…

As Hisana was leaded towards the outside, a familiar figure crossed her path. Hiding her face discreetly, her eyes only caught a single number…

Six.

-

The day lulled on once more, Hisana lost without anything to do. Everyone was busy with their own affairs. Missions, paper work and everything else of the usual sort. Meanwhile, she found herself bored once more during long afternoons. She wished for perhaps being a shinigami, to follow adventures and to learn to be terribly strong… For the beings she once feared many of then revealed to be quite kind… To her infinite surprise.

She wished she could have filled her days with more interesting things; soon winter would grow nearer and nearer to its final neck. Soon, it would all have to end. Silently, to break away from the strings to each person she held, and to vanish without hurt and without trace…

-

"How very interesting…" Uttered the Kuchiki lord, reading over inked symbols on parchment, held in between his wrinkled hands.

"But, not in the least way surprising."

A nod from a sixth captain ensued, raising himself to his dismissal. Winds whistled a dying melody in between cracks, losing its warmth, and then falling to sleep. Deafening for a few moments before picking up again, carrying wisps of snow on each whim.

Dancing, dancing…

-

The following afternoons where all quite the same. Small errands in the morning following nothing specific to do. Hisana found herself on a balcony, slowly returning towards the captain's house. Firstly distracted in admiring the falling snow, as she usually enjoyed doing…

"Isn't it Hisana-san…" uttered a voice, turning the corner of the walk-way balcony. The familiar face drawn with fine lines and wrinkles along his forehead and under eyes approached.

"Good day…" Greeted Hisana, much more pleasantly then his own… She did not yet know of his name, forgetting it during her original delivery from earlier that week.

"I have not being able to give Ukitake my thanks, please do pass the message. Speaking of which, I'm… Very much curious about you, and your affiliation with Ukitake."

"…What is there to add? Your assumptions where correct, Sir."

"As well as being an extra 'helping hand', as he put it?"

"Indeed. I owe very much to Ukitake-sama, for all his kindness…"

"I see. Some would say it is the case…" the lord's tone distorted with a sort of provocation, speaking words that spaces between its lines made his intentions much more…

"Unfortunately, I deem stray birds should not be gathered into our palm. Despite broken wings, they might as well die within their tree, then within their cage."

Clear.

"I see…" replied Hisana simply, her heart tying into a knot. A familiar grin, perhaps better forgotten, drew at the lord's lips…

"Indeed. My assumptions are… Correct."

-

Hisana waited at her door eagerly, holding a small note in her hands. A _tanka_, announcing the visit of a certain shinigami. It had become routine for Byakuya to stop by her garden door after he returned from missions or found a brief moment of peace to share with her. But, leaving her became more and more difficult, wishing he could simply stay… But as every time, he regretfully explained…

"…I do not want to put you into any trouble…"

Hisana smiled, inviting him into her room.

"It's alright… I'm just happy to see you…"

Byakuya replied by taking her at once into his arms, already impatient… Nuzzling her cheek with his nose, he finally uttered.

"So am I…"

Pausing for their eyes to meet, captured within a pensive gaze. Butterflies dancing in her stomach as the two leaned in gradually… Letting their noses brush, as the shinigami pressed his lips against Hisana's gingerly. A kiss as soft as the muted glow from the paper lanterns, warm and pleasing… Byakuya tightened his grasp, breathing in softly has his eyes fell shut. Guiding her towards the floor, holding her minute body from under his…

The thought of leaving killed Byakuya, brushing gently out the tangles he had caused in Hisana's hair with his fingers. An hour or two could have past; the entire house had fallen silent. Byakuya apologized, Hisana understanding as always, bidding her goodnight…

The shrill cold seeped into the room momentarily, Hisana left with what seemed like an elusive dream… Her eyes following from the door and then, noticing a pair of white, fingerless gauntlets belonging to the lieutenant, forgotten on the tatami mats. Her meetings with Byakuya where scarce due to the different precedence that demanded his immediate attention, thus fetching her sandals and winter haori, Hisana figured the following time to return them would be too long… Quickly, stumbling in the nightly streets, she attempted to follow the shinigami at the best of her efforts…

-

"Caught with your tail stuck in the door?" a voice peered within the darkness.

"I don't recall having a curfew." The shinigami replied, impatiently.

"Oh I bet your reason defeats all rules or reasons, as always, doesn't…" the lord's voice was mockingly melodious, revealing himself into the night lights…

"…She?"

Anger immediately struck the young man, his brow knitted into a frown.

"I won't put up with this foolishn-"

Interrupted, by the lord's grin…

"First character 'scarlet'… Second character 'truth'... Sounds familiar?" the lord continued with a spiteful laugh

"…Your dearest Hisana."

Byakuya's eyes grew wide instantly, and only for an instance... Anger seeped from inside, clenching his hands into fists, rested at his sides…

"Surprised?" A cackle immediately followed "A man who finds himself clever leads himself to his demise. Do not underestimate a 'fool', because a foolish man has all reasons to take advantage of a situation. And who becomes the clever man, and who becomes the fool, in the end?

There is much you don't know, Byakuya. And I would be glad to… Elaborate, on your dear Hisana…"

**

* * *

**

**Haori****: **"is a hip- or thigh-length kimono dress which adds formality. _Haori_ were originally reserved for men, they are now worn by both men and women, though women's kimono jackets tend to be longer."


	8. Chapter 8

This is it..!

Thank you very much for reading!

I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

* * *

"_Eternity"  
__Is a first deceiving word  
__We wish for the sakura in spring  
__To be eternal  
__But their cherry petals wither  
__And slip between our fingers  
_"_Wishful"  
__Is a second_

A small whimper cast through the door's frame. The air was thick, heavy with secrets, no longer secrets... Belonging to a foolish girl… The lord sneered; timing could not be grander. A quick swift revealed the very girl, turning on her heal immediately, and letting the white gauntlets with aspirations to be return simply fall before she fled. Flustered, hurt and disgraceful. Leading the shinigami into a chase along the lifeless garden. Her tiny feet with broken sandals carried her clumsily, vision elusive and absentminded. It was not a difficult task, Byakuya appearing before her within a single step… Grasping her, without question to answer, to explain or to flee from. Carrying her indoors and away from the pity of the snowy night, within the blink of an eye…

Hisana without delay stepped away, her heart rising into her throat. As Byakuya stood painfully still, his mind racing over each detail revealed to him about the girl that stood before him…

Moonlight alone filled the room, snow passing before the circular windows. Her sandals kicked off, in between another awkward step.

"I told you… I didn't deserve any of what I now have…"

Byakuya's expression was amiss, between hurt and disbelief… among, other emotions.

"Including how Kuchiki-sama has treated me, meanwhile I deceived him…"

He didn't like it when she used his title; it annoyed him as he grew to like the sound of his name being pronounced by only her lips. Silence murdered moments as they past; the shinigami became a part of the frozen ocean Hisana once described… For he is a part of Seireitei, becoming more and more distant, as she was torn apart by waves.

"It is perhaps unfortunate…" Hisana's eyes lowered in shame, tears catching at its corners… "Hurt, swindle and disgust are emotions easy to read…"

"I'm not disgusted..." He stated in turn, although his tone failed to be truly convincing…

Hisana did not raise her eyes, keeping her head lowered like the lowly being she recalled she was should… No girl from the low likes of tattered tatami mats, sandal less feet and thin wheat broth should have even dared to meddle with ranks of nobility...

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Warm tendrils finally broke from Hisana's eyes "I had no right; I knew I had no right…"

Within the dimming darkness, his arms reached with yen towards her trembling frame. Hisana stepped back from his grasp, bringing her hands to her center, folding into herself between faint snivels and sobs… Muttering softly, small whips of hair dangling as she shook her head gently…

"You can't… You can't." Pressed against the wall, step after step as Byakuya pursued. Finally catching her, Hisana guilty submitted as she always did… Falling to pieces within his arms.

"Lie to me, it makes no difference… If gold filled your pockets, if silver decorated your hair, it would not matter… Lie to me, if that's what it takes for you to stay…"

Nearly collapsed upon her, the lieutenant embraced the girl against him, tightly as if he feared she might flee…

"I would be happily lied to…"

Her fingertips clenched at the black fabric, her whimpers continuing simply within the silence…

"It… It isn't that easy." Hisana choked softly, Byakuya's expression saddening…

"Winter will soon end…"

Byakuya understood, already hearing each tale of the girl formerly from the lowest of places, as they still buzzed through his mind... She would not allow herself to stay until the wake of spring, already holding herself selfish for her choices… He understood, and perhaps found himself equally selfish. Because she had become the only thing he wanted for himself…

"Stay with me…"

It had become the only thing he could speak. Pleading and wishing, holding her against him as if he would have to give her up in the preceding moments. Clinging to any last moments he could desperately gather…

-

As the morning broke, Byakuya found himself alone. Cursing under his breath, he scattered quickly towards the door. Recurring laughter followed him as his hand reached for the handle. With very little patience, a deep frown already proclaimed his mood.

"I cannot remove you from the Kuchiki family, but…" Byakuya arranged the silvery_kenseikan_ a top his head "The next time Hisana enters this house, you are barred from it/"

A particular smirk crossed his lips, mocking the former lord's fading grin. Byakuya left with a swift movement, picking up his forgotten gauntlets and leaving the elderly man stunned and seething. With no option of argue, the young shinigami already placed at the head of the household…

-

Her sandals tapped against the frozen cobblestone, slowly and endlessly, step after step. _Torii_ gates towered over her, rows of red divided the sky. Absentmindedly, hoping to clear her mind…

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

The fourth step did not ensue. Pause at the brink of the shine, catching black fabric and eyes grey like the sky. He panted softly, trying to catch his composure.

"I was looking… for you." Stated Byakuya, dumbly…

Hisana only nodded, looking away as Byakuya approached.

"Your eyes carry sadness…"

Hisana, peeking up at his, coyly …

"We must share the same eyes…"

Winter had not yet faded away, subtle winds carrying powdered snow on its tail. The pine trees surrounding the shrine brought color, reflecting deep green into their surroundings. Whistling along with the breeze…Carrying a winter song.

"Listen… Once winter weakens, I will not stand in your way. Although…"

It could have been perhaps the first time Hisana had ever seen Byakuya lost for words. With a pensive expression, he thought carefully, he features becoming even seemingly younger…

"If the warmth of spring convinces you other wise, cherry trees blossom near my door. I would be happy to have you stay… With me."

Hisana smiled timidly. A few stray tears gathering, dismissing them with a soft giggle, she leaned her head against Byakuya's chest. His hands resting meekly along her back, a smile pulling at his lips.

The gentle taste of snow flakes did not fade from the morning air, lucid light fluttering softly. Grey clouds lined upon silver, wilting stars hidden in between. A life of luxury was not one she deserved; she was no queen, no empress… Her promises still dangled like strings, broken and hollow but soft whispers in her ear subdued the aching cold. Straw hats and tattered hakama would never be returned; the smell of frost and tobacco flower no longer lingered, replaced by sandalwood and dried cheery blossoms. Sweetly, like the smile she continually wore, like girlish charms, hair pins and new sandals she had wished for at new years.

And of course, granted the most sweetly foolish wish of all…

The sound of pinwheels and evening rain, the taste of tea and sweets, details painted with simplistic charm. Warmth of paper lanterns, the luck of _omamori,_ never faded like the blackening sky. At the shadow of _torii_ gates, at the taste of seven-herb soup, at the feathers of futon covers, at the sound of shrine bells, at the blossoming of _tsubaki,_ it had become easy.

To keep kisses just as sweet,

Like winter's first, and final snow.

**

* * *

**

**Tsubaki**: "Japanese for camellia, a flower."


End file.
